


The Epiphanies

by Misttiique



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious they're in a relationship, Sheithlentines 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misttiique/pseuds/Misttiique
Summary: Obviously, everyone knows Shiro and Keith are together. But do they know it?--------“Oh my god,” Lance groans. “You have literally no clue do you?”Keith’s face is deadpan. He squints at Lance again, unable to picture what Lance is talking about. “As I’ve said for the last time, there isn’t anything going on between Shiro and I. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. Got it?”“Fine!” Lance raises his hands in surrender. “I mean, the evidence clearly speaks for itself here. But, if you don’t wanna listen to me, or the rest of the team, then that’s fine.”“Rest of the team?”“It’s really that obvious, you know.”Keith drums his fingers on the table of the private club as if nothing is going on, or so he believes.





	The Epiphanies

“Oh my god,” Lance groans. “You have literally no clue do you?”

 

Keith’s face is deadpan. He squints at Lance again, unable to picture what Lance is talking about. “As I’ve said for the last time, there isn’t anything going on. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. Got it?”

 

“Fine!” Lance raises his hands in surrender. “I mean, the evidence clearly speaks for itself here. But, if you don’t wanna listen to me, or the rest of the team, then that’s fine.”

 

“Rest of the team?”

 

“It’s really that obvious, you know.”

 

Keith drums his fingers on the table of the private club as if nothing is going on, or so he believes.

 

The rest of the team arrive with all of their drinks. Shiro slides Keith his drink with a smirk.

 

“The usual,” he says. “You know when you haven’t eaten too much for dinner but still drink anyway.”

 

Keith rolls his eyes, “Yes, whatever you say.” Actually, he is grateful that Shiro can read his mind on just about everything. It saves him the trouble of explanations and it’s also a benefit when some of his decisions can lean toward the reckless side.

 

Lance gestures with his hands as if to say ‘this is exactly what I meant’. Keith laughs, brushing him away and takes a large gulp of his drink. Lance and whoever else can think about whatever they want but he knows that there is nothing going on at all between him and Shiro.

 

They talk, laugh, drink more and half the team leaves, having early training tomorrow and Shiro says he would like everybody up and early, prompt for practice. To that Keith laughs harder and takes a sip of his fifth drink. Then, it’s just Allura, Lance, Shiro and Keith left at their table.

 

The private club is decorated with dim neon lights that start to glow more and more with each drink, or maybe that was just how the world seemed when you were getting drunk. People were still coming in but it should have been more or less time to leave.

 

Keith’s arms are slung around the seats of the booth that they’re in and he stares at the marble table in front of him. In it, he sees Shiro’s reflection as he sits opposite from him. The neon lights illuminating his head like a halo. Shiro’s smile already gives away that he is an angel. Sure, he is an angel with the perfect dazzling full smile and wide grey eyes that could give your soul away with a single look. His white hair too reflecting the glow and atmosphere of the club and it makes Keith almost shiver at his own sudden urge to run his fingers through Shiro’s hair.

 

“I’m gonna head back first before the Admiral here doesn’t allow me to train with all of you tomorrow,” Lance says, crossing over Keith’s feet. He glances at Shiro in case he gets a warning look but Shiro nods at him, acknowledging his practical decision.

 

Allura stands up as well and picks up her pearly white purse. She leaves by the other side, where Shiro sits but before she walks out, she leans down to whisper to Shiro.

 

Lance takes the opportunity to bend down and whisper something to Keith as well. “Don’t forget what I said, man. If it’s that obvious to us, you should do something about it. Especially if you want it too, you know. And the universe may not wait for the both of you to do something about it. Plus, lucky you that tomorrow is Valentines’ Day.”

 

He pats Keith on the shoulder, a well-meaning gesture that also meant he should really take some action.

 

Lance may have left but his words don’t leave Keith. Shiro drives both him and Keith home. It’s his home and Keith stays there, at least until he can find his own place. Keith was currently looking for his own place closer to the Garrison and since they would be heading there in the day to train and for work, it just seemed a simple enough decision that he should stay with Shiro.

 

In the car, Keith drums along the car’s door as Shiro drives. He’s intoxicated but apparently not enough to stop the flow of thoughts. He casts a quick look to his side at Shiro. From this angle, he has the sharpest cheekbones and jaw and the lights of the traffic ahead reflecting in his eyes. The scar that seemed to be painted across the bridge of his nose, as if the final touches of a painting — a masterpiece. His scarred human hand and Altean hand gripping the steering wheel and twisting it with ease.

 

Keith knows he may be staring again but he finds himself unable to stop. He imagines himself with Shiro, the apartment that they are going back to is not just Shiro’s but their’s. A golden ring around the fourth finger of Shiro’s scarred human hand — an identical one to his own on his left hand.

 

He sleeps that night with those thoughts in his head, unable to think of anything else as they calm him down. He’d never imagined he’d ever find someone and settle down, or so they say, but if he had a chance to pick his life partner, he knew he’d already have found one with Shiro. So, maybe, just maybe this time, Lance was right.

 

————

 

It’s their usual night at their club but not the usual night for the amount of chatter coming around. Shiro has one drink but he feels like he’s had way more.

 

“Me and Keith? No, it can’t be that anything is going on. Since when anyway?” Shiro knows the truth but he still hides it and fakes innocence.

 

“Keith and you spend all of your time together. You live in the same house and even at work, both of you are always huddled up in the same office. And you both work so well together too, if I should say so myself. All I’m saying is that if there’s something going on, don’t be afraid to say it,” Allura says, to Shiro as she helps him with the team’s drinks.

 

Shiro wonders how a ridiculous thought could get into Allura’s head, let alone the team’s. There’s a tinge of guilt too because deep down, he knows that she’s right.

 

“Keith’s my best friend, okay? We’re...We’re just close like that!”

 

“Look, Shiro, I wouldn’t say anything because it’s not my business but the both of you seem a little too close to be best friends and Keith’s been staying at your place since we’ve returned to earth. And anyway, if there’s nothing going on, you don’t have to be defensive of it.”

 

“Me? Defensive?” Shiro asks, incredulously.

 

Allura nods, making Shiro sigh. He doesn’t know who came up with this but when he does, the person is definitely not going to hear the end of it. Later in the night, he finds himself unable to focus on anything but Keith. The way Keith’s mouth moves when he laughs, to the sparkle in his eye, to the way his delicate fingers comb through dark black bangs.

 

He must have been staring pretty hard when Allura’s voice comes through from his side and gives him a shock. “I’m serious about what I said, Shiro. If there’s nothing at this moment then, fine. But it pains me to see you watch him as you do. You both work well together, and I know that it’s even better than when working as a team. If you want to do something, don’t wait too long. Lance tells me it’s, I think, Valentine’s Day tomorrow, so perfect chance as well!”

 

Shiro nods, understanding both her point and what he must now do. Allura leaves but she doesn’t take her suggestion with her, rather leaving it for Shiro to continue to ponder thoroughly and deeply over. He can’t stop the thoughts of him being together with Keith, if they were even going to be together in the first place. It would be a natural progression anyway since they were so close before, so why not be the first to take the next step then? The question play on his mind for the rest of the night.

 

————

  


It seems like an early morning start for both of them, having not been able to get a full night’s rest after their epiphanies.

 

The first thing that Shiro does is run to the shops to get flowers and when he’s about to leave, he finds Keith’s gleaming cherry red motorcycle is already gone. He asks the florist to help find specific flowers with meanings for his surprise bouquet — red roses for true love because Shiro knows he’s found the  _one_ , purple lilacs that symbolise the first emotion of love, and yellow acacia as Shiro’s about to reveal his secret love.

 

However, he gets home to Keith, already waiting for him in the chair by the door. Keith looks flustered, cheeks burning bright red and the usual sparkle in his bluish-indigo eyes that Shiro could get lost staring into.  In his right hand, a small heart-shaped box of chocolates with a card attached to it. In his left, black and red heart-shaped balloons and a tiny plushie of what looks like the Black Lion.

 

Both of them start talking but stop and giggle at their synchronization, even in this instance. Shiro gestures for Keith to start first. Keith sucks in a deep breath and gives it all he’s got because he wants Shiro to everything he can offer.

 

“I know it seems like we’ve known each other and we’ve been together. No, wait, not like _together-together_ , but we’ve been quite close as best friends. And I don’t know if this is the right time to ask or not. But Shiro, yesterday Lance and the rest of the team made me realize, and I know how it sounds because it was and it still is a big realization that… I like you, Shiro. And, I like you a lot.” Keith doesn’t know how he gets it all out in a single breath, but he does.

 

He offers his gifts to Shiro a little too quickly but he knows that Shiro understands his eagerness and excitement anyway. He hadn’t been able to sleep a wink the previous night, unable to think of the perfect way to confess his feelings for Shiro. So, he’d thought the usual Valentines’ Day surprise should be simple and easy enough way to convey what he thinks is the most complicated feelings he’s ever had.

 

Shiro holds out his own gift for Keith as he says, “Keith, I need to tell it you something too. Everyone on the team thinks we’re together and even though, it isn’t true, I would like it to be. Ever since I’ve met you, you’ve changed my entire life. I’m grateful for all that you’ve done for me and you know that I will do the exact same for you. I’ve never had the guts to say but here it goes,” Shiro says before breathing in and letting his words out. “I like you, Keith, just more than the best friends. I don’t care if it’s too soon to say but I want to spend the rest of my life with you because with you, I’m finally at home and I just know that I’ve found the _one_.”

 

Shiro’s face feels so hot, it could have burned right off and his fingers trembles as he offers Keith the flowers. A tear drips down Keith’s cheek as he nods at Shiro’s words. Words can’t define what he’s feeling now. He feels the blood rushing to his face all the way to tips of his ears. Just as Shiro’s about to say something else, Keith interjects with “Will you go out with me and be my Valentine?” to complete his mission.

 

“Sure, but only if you would be mine?”

 

Keith nods, beaming with pure happiness. Shiro smiles brighter than he ever has, heart racing and pounding because it’s finally found its new home in Keith. He rushes into Shiro’s arms because he never knew he could feel so at home in Shiro’s embrace, filling up with so much of love and joy.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at Misttiique on [Tumblr](https://misttiique.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/misttiique).


End file.
